Remember: Origins 1 - James Buchanan Barnes
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: —Porque el amor de Nina y James, nunca fue sencillo, mucho menos en tiempos de guerra —. Sucesos hilados con la película "Capitán América: El Primer Vengador". Trama ambientada a los años 20's, 30's y 40's. [Bucky/OC]
1. Prólogo

**Sinopsis**

❝Si hay algo que estoy aprendiendo de esta cruenta guerra, es el valor que se necesita para persistir dentro del caos; porque debes aprender a plantar tus pies en el suelo, aferrarte fuerte por más que estos sangren y... esperar a que la tormenta pase.

Porque tal vez, después del disturbio, nuestras almas queden regadas sobre el fangoso suelo, desfallecidas, acompañando a nuestros sueños destrozados y a la muerte que camina en círculos alrededor de nosotros para darnos su estocada final, bajo aquel claro halo de luz blanca que quema tus pupilas y las enceguece.

Sabes bien que me gusta dar vueltas al asunto, y parafraseando sobre este caos, quiero darte mi despedida.

No quiero ser pesimista, mi amado _James_ , pero bajo las circunstancias en la que nos ha tocado crecer y vernos a los ojos, con tal obviedad, que delataba nuestra alma que se quemaba bajo fervor de la sangre, palpitaciones aceleradas, para enamorarnos y desenamorarnos una y otra vez, concluí que: Sobre esta paradoja de destrucción mutua, no nacimos para estar juntos.

Pero, sin embargo aquí estoy, amándote, y aunque pasen mil años, no dejaré de hacerlo. Mi corazón siempre ha estado contigo, y tal vez por eso, nunca me verás volver.

Con estas últimas líneas, quiero que me permitas amarte en la otra vida, en la eternidad...

Por siempre tuya, _Nina_...❞

James arrugó el papel y lo arrojó lejos con tal enojo que lo obligó a ponerse de pié sobre su silla, mientras le daba un trago largo al whisky que nubló sus pensamientos por un momento.

Todo estaba bastante claro, su amada no volvería...

* * *

« _Lamento no ser lo que esperabas, papá_ »

* * *

Prólogo

Aquella ventana que daba vista panorámica hacia la calle, era su lugar de espera y paciencia. Un candelabro de efímera ilusión que se encendía todos los días, buscando ese pedacito de intrínseca felicidad que se escurría por el pórtico, bajo las pisadas de despedida de aquel alto hombre, añejado por la pena y la pérdida.

Pero, ella lo esperó. Por mucho tiempo, entrenó a su eterna paciencia y mantuvo el candelabro encendido, hasta el encuentro con la sombra de aquel a quien, alguna vez, había llamado _padre_.

Coronel _John Tyler O'Neil_ líder de la unidad 99 de infantería, del _Campamento Simmons Army Airfield_. Un hombre fuertemente marcado por el pasado, ya sea por la presencia de las sucesivas muertes durante la Gran Guerra, entre pérdidas de compañeros y amigos, junto a la adición de dicha agonía que incluía el fallecimiento de su esposa _Nora Brigitte Thompson_ , quien se arrojó a los brazos de la muerte un 5 de noviembre de 1918, minutos después de dar a luz a la pequeña _Marina Christale O'Neil_ , tras una hemorragia posparto.

John no pudo soportar la pérdida de Nora, ni siquiera la idea de criar a un bebé. Las primeras noches desesperaba al escuchar el llanto de la pequeña Marina y sin lograr calmarla, él lloraba a la par de ella, cansado, frustrado y vencido ante el intento de estar de pié para aguantar la inclemencia de la vida, que lo golpeaba con fuerza. No podía soportar la idea de su esposa muerta enterrada bajo tierra, y la crianza en soledad de una pequeña niña, consecuencia de la muerte de Nora.

Por ello, pidió a la hermana mayor de su difunta esposa, Jacqueline Thompson, que cuidara a la pequeña recién nacida.

 **. . .**

Dos años después, Jacqueline con 46 años falleció de leucemia, por lo que John Tyler tuvo que quedarse a cargo, nuevamente, de la pequeña por alrededor de un año. Aunque, luego se trasladó de _Fayetteville_ en Carolina del Norte hacia Brooklyn, para dejar a la pequeña al cuidado de sus abuelos, _Thomas y Julie O'Neil_ , quienes intentaron convencerlo de que permaneciera junto a la niña, ignorando que su hijo jamás pudo aclimatarse al mundo de nuevo, luego de la guerra y la pérdida de su esposa.

El hombre sabía, indefectiblemente, que nunca podría criar a la pequeña, si aquel rozagante rostro siempre le recordaba a su fallecida esposa.

¿Cómo podría ser un soporte emocional para aquella niña, si nadie lo era para él? ¿Cómo luchar contra los demonios de su cabeza, con los numerosos recuerdos de la muerte arrebatándole todo, mientras se reían de él?

ー¿Qué clase de padre abandona a su hija? —lo reprendió su madre con enojo, cuando el hombre solamente la ignoraba dejando a la pequeña sobre un taburete de aquella confortable sala, quien no quería separarse de él, y por ende se aferró fuertemente a su cuello. Aquella furtiva separación provocó que la pequeña de cuatro años parpadeara con nerviosismo, respirando paulatinamente con dificultad, mientras los latidos de su corazoncito se disparaban, con el leve presentimiento de lo que seguía. Poco a poco sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, observando la figura imperante de su padre alejarse de la sala camino a la puerta, mientras su abuela lo perseguía con insistencia y angustia ante su decisión.

Exactamente, fue un 19 de diciembre de 1922, cuando con tan solo cuatro años la pequeña Marina experimentó el dolor de la primera de muchas despedidas. Una que recordaría durante los siguientes cinco años, los cuales dolerían en la eterna espera, añorando el regreso de su padre.

El futuro se le presentaría como memorias de una infancia fortuita en la longevidad de exclusión paternal, y la agonía contemplativa de sus abuelos que día a día la verían crecer detrás de un cristal, esperando y esperando. Aquellos años, pondrían en riesgo el estado anímico de la pequeña, desterrada del seno materno que la abandonó al nacer, y de un padre que no podía superar los traumas de un pasado frente a las líneas enemigas y los demonios que al parecer se le reían a la cara.

Aún recordaba el día en que sus abuelos intentaron calmarla, sintiendo como su corazón se contraía y su estómago se achicharraba al ver a su padre alejarse, decidido a abandonarla de nuevo para volver a la base de _Simmons_ _Army Airfield_ en Carolina del Norte. Nada le impidió que se pusiera de pié, sobre una silla frente a la ventana que daba a la calle 42 Cumberland, ya que le habían negado salir a despedir a su padre, órdenes dictaminadas por él mismo. Pero ella, sin embargo, malogró su intento de escape llorando frente al cristal por los siguientes veinte minutos, de los cuales cinco, su padre intentó no voltearse para no encontrarse con aquel juvenil rostro empapado en lágrimas, estrellando sus manos sobre el cristal con desesperación para al menos lograr que no se alejara por los siguientes cinco años.

El hombre luchó contra sí mismo para no desvariar en su decisión, porque, aunque no se notara, también era difícil para él.

Por muchas noches, se imaginaría a la pequeña niña golpeando con desesperación el cristal de la ventana, gritando su título con suma agonía. Aquel título que jamás pudo ejercer, aquel que concierne ser _padre_.

Un hombre tan fuerte como un roble y tan frío como el hielo, había aprendido a no detenerse, ni a mirar hacia atrás. Sin clemencia, ocultó su dolor aunque este lo envenenase por dentro. Siempre escaparía de su debilidad. Atributos que Marina llevaba en su ADN, atributos que la hicieron parecerse mucho a su progenitor.

Pero, aún así, durante los siguientes cinco años, sin la presencia de su padre, ella recibiría la educación doméstica necesaria por parte de sus abuelos. Aunque, el arribar a la adolescencia significaría el quiebre emocional de su línea recta dentro de aquella remota sociedad.

 **. . .**

Creció en la humildad de un departamento en la calle 42, al noroeste de la ciudad de Brooklyn. La situación económica de la familia era estable, su abuelo era empleado de una fábrica metalúrgica y su abuela trabajaba como peluquera en un local, situado a pocas calles de su residencia, llamado: _Lola's Beauty Salon_. Ambos le brindaron a Nina (apodo otorgado por su abuelo Thomas) cariño, afecto y siempre estuvieron ahí para cubrir sus necesidades. El abuelo Thomas era el que más trabajaba, a veces le tocaban turnos rotativos de 12 a 24 horas (y a veces menos), por lo que su presencia en la mesa familiar eran los sábados al mediodía y todos los domingos, los cuales aprovechaba para sacar a pasear a Nina, ya sea a una caminata por el Oxport Park, o llevarla a tomar un helado. La mayor parte del tiempo solía hacerle pequeños regalos. Su abuela, por otro lado, en las semanas solía llevarla a la peluquería para no dejarla sola en el departamento, por lo que Nina solía pasar horas y horas observando a mujeres bellas que entraban y salían del local.

El ver a tantas féminas con un millar de perfumes diferentes y vestidos coloridos u opacos, largos o hasta las rodillas, con abrigos caros y joyas aún más caras, mientras entraban y salían del local, por alrededor de cuatro años, quienes se marchaban satisfechas con sus extravagantes cortes _bob_ , ondas al agua, o con solamente un retoque en el flequillo, le hizo pensar cómo había sido, fisicamente, su fallecida madre, ya que no tenía ninguna foto de ella, y después de sus siete años (gracias a la sinceridad de sus abuelos), ella supo muy bien cómo había sido la historia de su madre, por lo tanto, uno consideraría meramente normal el hecho de que la pequeña a veces se preguntara cómo hubiese sido tener una progenitora o el sólo hecho de poder visualizarla en algún retrato.

Con el tiempo, no tardaría en virar su rostro hacia su abuela como "madre", quien había sido un buen sostén en su juvenil vida.

Pero, cuando se trataba de su padre, todo era diferente...

Cada día, durante cinco años, intentó mantenerlo intacto en su mente, dibujarlo, y mantener su imagen viva, transfigurando su atuendo de soldado de alto rango, con placas sobre su pecho, con aquel hedor a cítricos mezclado con el humo de sus cigarrillos, barba recortada, pequeñas arrugas que se asomaban en el contorneado de sus ojos, semblante rígido, manos toscas y ásperas, como su forajido corazón.

Aún lo esperaba, en su infancia burbujeante de esperanzas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pero, la llegada de una persona en su vida, la mantendría lejos de las interrogantes sobre el distanciamiento paterno.

Un remoto día en la peluquería, cerca del 5 de abril de 1925, en sus resplandecientes 7 años de edad, Nina se encontraría trenzando el cabello de tela de su muñeca de trapo, la cual tendría dos días desde que su abuelo se decida en regalársela, mientras que una mujer de grata sonrisa llamada _Sarah Rogers_ ingresaría al local, de la mano de un pequeño niño de la misma edad que Nina. Pero, aquel no sería cualquier niño, sino que se trataría de uno que en un futuro se convertiría, no sólo en el icono de toda una nación y en el nuevo _"Sueño Americano"_ , sino también en su mejor amigo. _Steven Grant Rogers_.

* * *

 _NA_ :

¡Hola a todas las lectoras que se adentraron a esta historia!

Heme aquí con el prólogo de _"Remember: Origins"_ , la cual estará ambientada en los años 20's, 30's y 40's.

Los sucesos de este fanfic se hilarán a la película _"Capitán América: El primer Vengador"_ , pero antes de presentar los sucesos en las fechas escatimadas de los episodios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial en UCM, voy a hacer un recorrido por la vida de Marina, Steve y Bucky.

Este prólogo permite meternos ya directamente en la vida de Marina, ya que mi interés es que conozcan a fondo a esta OC.

Ella es originaria de Fayetteville, Carolina del Norte, ya que si bien su padre es oriundo de Brooklyn, decidió mudarse a ese condado para vivir cerca de su esposa Nora, ya que ella tenía a su familia asentada allí y por eso él pidió traslado a la infantería 99 y en esa base fue ascendido a Coronel.

Los años 20's no serán un problema para la infancia de Nina, pero los sucesos que incluyen la Gran Depresión en EEUU en los años 30's, van a erradicar mucho en la economía de su familia y en su estado emocional adolescente. Mi idea es que puedan verla crecer y crezcan junto a ella.

Sé que en este prólogo no aparece Bucky, pero tal vez lo haga en el primer o en el segundo capítulo.

Considero que la infancia de Nina, no es tan trágica como parece (creo que en ese tiempo hubieron casos más graves), ella nunca ha podido conocer a su madre, ni siquiera por foto, por lo tanto, a la larga no llegará a sentir un apego emocional muy fuerte por la memoria de Nora, ya que por el momento se encuentra muy feliz conviviendo con sus abuelos, pero todo irá cambiando cuando vaya pasando por la adolescencia y las inquietudes que su etapa le provoque por el hecho de carecer de una madre, aunque bien tendrá a su abuela para apoyarla. Esto no sucede de la misma forma con su padre, porque ella si bien no tiene la contención de este rígido hombre aplastado por la agonía de las muertes y la guerra, Nina siempre esperará que él vuelva, o que se interese por su bienestar en el futuro. Tal vez, esto último no se note tanto en el inicio cuando aparezca Steve y la distraiga un poco, ya sea por pasar mucho tiempo juntos como amigos, pero a medida que ella crezca, algo dentro de sí le va a hacer virar su mirada hacia John y en todo lo que le ha tocado pasar en su ausencia como padre.

Por el momento, en su infancia su sostén serán sus abuelos.

Espero que Nina les agrade como OC :)

¡Espero que les haya gustado este inicio! Espero leer algunos reviews, gracias por la lectura.

¡Un abrazote de Hulk!

PD/ Las pequeñas frases que van a encontrar en el inicio de cada capítulo (es decir, las pequeñas frases como la que está arriba del título "prólogo"), son retazos de cartas que Nina manda a sus diferentes seres queridos durante su periodo de vida en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.


	2. 01 Sorrow

**Capítulo 1** : _Sorrow_

* * *

 **«** _Tal vez, nunca me necesitaste... pero yo a ti si_ **»**

* * *

 _2 de febrero de 1931_

[A dos años de la caída de la bolsa de Wall Street]

Winifred Barnes había posado su mirada amedrentada en el mayor de sus hijos varones, James Buchanan de 13 años. Tal vez, porque aunaba en la dificultad de que su hijo lograse consolidar la idea indefinida de presenciar el sepelio del único amigo que logró hacer en los barrios de Brooklyn, en Bay Ridge.

El niño no había aceptado sentarse en una silla como su padre, madre y hermanos habían hecho. Estaba en el suelo, a un lado de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de Steve, esperando a que Sara y el médico salieran con alguna noticia sobre su condición.

No quería comer ni beber nada, pese a que la pobre Sara no tenía mucho para ofrecer.

La situación económica se había puesto difícil el último año, no solamente para la gente de clase alta que había resguardado su dinero en el banco y lo había perdido todo aquel jueves negro de 1929, en donde la bolsa de Wall Street se desplomó, sino también para aquellas que guardaban sus ahorros bajo el colchón, pero que no podían comprar ni siquiera una hogaza de pan, ya sea por los impuestos, entre los altos cobros de la renta y las necesidades que requieren de luz, agua y gas.

Sara tenía suerte de tener contactos dentro del hospital en el que ella trabajaba. El doctor Gordon, pediatra de segunda mano, solía darle una mano con los múltiples problemas que acarreaba Steve. Pero, aquella añejada mano pediátrica no llegaba a cubrir ni un tercio de lo que implicaba la atención a las enfermedades que el chico llevaba consigo.

Ahora el pobre Steve se encontraba luchando contra una terrible fiebre reumática, que partió de un pequeño resfrío, consecuencia de haber salido de la casa de los Barnes sin su chaqueta, por la caballerosidad de cederla a Nina quien no había llevado un muy buen abrigo en aquel día nevado. Sufrir una fiebre reumática que podría matarlo gracias a su redundante cortesía, la cual no perdería jamás, era una forma de morir estúpida o tal vez "heroica", si se trataba de una persona tan enferma como él. Ese día el frío caló hasta sus huesos. Cuadras antes de llegar al edificio en donde vivía Nina, esta le devolvió el abrigo al ver a su amigo hecho un cadáver de mocos y estornudos. Pero ya era tarde, las pocas defensas de Steve no pudieron contra el frío.

Los Barnes nunca antes habían pasado necesidades como Sara, pero después de vivir unos meses en Bay Ridge, lo entendieron. Ya las quejas no servirían de nada, porque solamente había que asomarse por la ventana de su reducida casa alquilada para ver a las personas durmiendo en la acera o en los callejones, entre la basura. Si, había personas en condiciones peores que ellos.

Winifred Barnes agradecía ser una de las pocas que tuvieron algo de suerte, ya que su esposo George, si bien había sido un corredor de bolsa, estipuló lo que sucedería meses antes y decidió salir del círculo antes de que la misma se desplomara. Extrajo sus ahorros del banco y los resguardó bajo el colchón corriendo los riesgos necesarios que, a fin de cuentas, lo salvó de estar en una peor situación.

—Te dije que no dejáramos a James acercarse a ese niño, míralo George.

Susurraba la pelirroja impasible a su esposo quien estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos, los cuales no eran tan prejuiciosos como los de su esposa.

Bucky estaba en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas, los brazos enlazados sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza a gachas, demasiado desmotivado y muy preocupado por su amigo. No planeaba moverse de allí hasta no tener noticias de su condición.

—Sólo es un muchacho, querida. ¿Vas a juzgarlo por tener amigos en este lugar?

El espacio de la sala del apartamento de Sara era reducido y George parecía estar incómodo al tener que empezar una discusión con su esposa justamente allí.

—Debería elegir a sus amigos con un poco más de conciencia—se quejó haciendo una mueca de desagrado—, y esa niña, Marina... no tiene nada de femenina, debe ser porque no tiene una madre y su abuela no está haciendo un buen trabajo con ella, porque si yo fuera su madre har... —.

—¡Ya basta, Winifred!—la silenció su esposo histérico ante tener que escuchar las irritantes quejas de su esposa sobre cada persona que habitaba en los barrios de Bay Ridge. Sus dos hijos _Richards*_ y _Daniel*_ miraron a su padre con recato, era la primera vez que lo veían tan irritado. Para ser niños de 7 años eran bastante disciplinados.

A George le solía molestar el tono con el que Winifred hablaba y se quejaba de todo, porque si no le molestaban los inmigrantes irlandeses, eran los pordioseros que pedían monedas con las cuales no llegaban a comprar ni siquiera una hogaza de pan, o las personas mal vestidas, las mujeres que no peinaban a sus hijos para ir a la iglesia, entre otras. George ya no soportaba la situación económica que estaban pasando y Winifred parecía no ayudar mucho.

—Hay un chico con un estado delicado de salud en esa habitación y tú no sabes hacer otra cosa que quejarte.

Los ojos de Winifred se posaron relampagueantes sobre los de su esposo, sin decir una palabra.

Aquel desplome de enojo fue suficiente para callar a la madre de James Buchanan por la siguiente hora, en la que esperaron con paciencia a que Sara saliera junto con el médico de la habitación de Steve.

Esperanza, eso era lo único que les quedaba, aunque por cómo iban las cosas, también se barajaba la idea de realizar un sepelio en no más de dos días.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La niña de 12 años tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto que había llorado. Su vestido azul estaba estropeado por el jugo de naranja que había derramado sobre él, ante el miedo que por primera vez había experimentado frente a su abuelo, quien no había tenido el menor recato en levantarle la mano, minutos antes. Por suerte, Madeline se interpuso en ese momento de tensión.

Se había resignado a la idea de que Thomas no la dejaría ir al departamento en donde se encontraba un agravado Steve.

—Ya causó muchos problemas, no dejaré que vaya y se encuentre con una escena armada por la madre del mocoso de Barnes—hablaba enojado el abuelo Thomas, quien había tenido muy malos encuentros con la madre del joven James, quien parecía ser muy prejuiciosa sobre la vida de la pobre gente de Bay Ridge. Si no fuese por la buena relación que entablaba con George Barnes, Thomas habría prohibido a Nina estar cerca del pequeño Buchanan, aunque este fuese el actual amigo inseparable de Steve.

Nina escuchaba todo desde su reducida habitación, tomando su almohada, sentada en aquel colchón que era sostenido por tablas, el cual en unos años más ya no aguantarían su peso. Ahogaba sus sollozos apretando aquel costal de plumas contra su pecho. Hundía su rostro con la culpa que la corroía, pensando una y otra vez en que: si ella hubiese llevado un abrigo más grueso ese día (pidiéndole prestado a Madeline o su abuela), Steve no le habría cedido el suyo.

Aunque algo era claro, ella no lo habría aceptado si hubiese sido más consciente de su condición.

Steve jamás le había hablado de sus problemas, siempre esquivó esos temas, al igual que lo hacía Sara reservando los detalles o intentando no ahondar demasiado cuando los miembros de la iglesia a la que asistían le preguntaban por el pequeño. Era cuestión de tiempo para que se supiera de las problemáticas del pequeño Steve.

¿Qué niño de 13 años hablaría de sus problemas? ¿qué niño de 13 años le cuenta a sus amigos sobre los déficits de su organismo o sus múltiples problemas cardíacos y respiratorios sin que lo traten como a un perro sarnoso? En parte, hasta él ignoraba sus problemas o, en todo caso, intentaba hacerlo.

Eran niños y esa era la respuesta.

Pero Nina sentía que debía o debió saberlo. No quería ignorarlo más, no quería ignorar que la condición de Steve era solamente por el _asma*_. Ya no se creería ese cuento, ya no más.

Ya no quería ignorar su _escoliosis*_ , o la continua ingesta de hígado por su _anemia perniciosa*_ , su _astigmatismo*_ o que alguna vez tuvo _fiebre amarilla*_ y Sara se reservó la Odisea apartándolo del círculo social por varias semanas. Ya no quería ignorarlo más, no podría soportar otra mentira. Ella quería estar junto a su amigo, darle a entender de que ella siempre estaría allí para él.

Por el momento, se aliviaba de haber escuchado a nana Julie hablando con Sara esa misma mañana, quien le comentó sobre un resfrío que había dado lugar a una _faringitis*_ , la cual desencadenó la fiebre reumática con la que luchaba el pequeño Steve. Al menos, la madre del enfermo había mostrado sinceridad, tal vez para ahorrarse las excusas o solamente para sentir el apoyo de alguien más.

—Tom, Steve es su amigo, es el único que tiene.

Hablaba Julie con un deje de lástima sobre la pequeña Nina y su especial compañero.

—¿Es el único amigo que tiene?—preguntó con sarcasmo el canoso hombre—. ¡Claro que es el único amigo que tiene! El mocoso parece ser un accidente en este mundo y nadie quiere estar cerca de él—habló con descaro—. ¡Claro que es el único amigo que tiene, por Dios santo!—repitió sarcástico para acentuarlo aún más. Esas palabras hirieron los sentimientos de Nina profundamente, haciendo que su corazón se comprimiera dentro de su pecho.

Ella apreciaba mucho a Steve y no le importaba que su abuelo no viese correcto el que lo defienda de todas las personas malintencionadas que se querían aprovechar de él. Ella siempre lo protegería.

—¡Thomas!—vociferó Julie desconcertada—, es solamente un niño.

—Si, si, si.

Hablaba Thomas restando importancia al asunto, mientras arrojaba el periódico sobre la mesa derrumbándose al mismo tiempo sobre la silla, mientras masajeaba sus sienes prolongando el silencio agónico.

El añejado hombre arremolinaba recuerdos en su mente... recuerdos que había ocultado y que a menudo creaban un incómodo nudo en la garganta, pero era lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejar que su esposa, hija e incluso su nieta lo viesen llorar. Había aprendido a controlar esas situaciones y sus sentimientos, aunque no siempre era así.

—¿Sabes qué me dijo John cuando lo acompañé a tomar el tren, el día que volvió a Fayetteville?—preguntó el hombre a su esposa, quien lo miraba fijamente. Madeline también presenciaba esa discusión, intentando mantenerse al margen, pero ante la mención de John puso suma atención al asunto, ya que de seguro mencionaría a Nina—, ¿sabes lo que dijo mi propio hijo?—Julie y su hija notaron como los ojos azules del hombre se realzaban ante las lágrimas, las cuales no pudo contener por más que intentó controlarse. Era una expresión de dolor que no acarreaba con palabras de aliento o consuelo—, dijo que Nina no era su hija y que esta...—señaló, con ambas manos extendida hacia los costados, aquella sala reducida con cuatro agrietadas paredes—, no era la vida que quería para ella.

Hablaba el hombre apretando los puños, luego de dejarlos reposar sobre sus muslos.

La impotencia se revocaba sobre las palabras de un hijo hacia su padre. El odio y la amargura ante la afirmación era la decepción que acarreaba el viejo Thomas desde hacía varios días atrás, quien con lo poco que tenía había alimentado y cuidado de Nina como nunca antes lo había hecho y...

 _¡No era su responsabilidad, maldita sea!_

Pero, él ama a la pequeña desde aquel día en que, llorando frente a la ventana pidiendo por el regreso de su padre, le otorgó abrigo, techo y comida. La amaba y no podía soportar que su hijo hablara de aquella forma de ella y menos de él.

—¡Eso es basura! ¿qué sabe él de todo lo que se sufre aquí?

—¡Madeline!

Julie la reprendió ante el lenguaje que estaba utilizando, el cual no era correcto en una mujer de su edad.

—Es la verdad, madre. Acaso vas a defenderlo y justificarlo como lo has hecho por más de diez años.

Julie no dijo nada, ni siquiera Thomas quien confiaba en la intelectualidad de su hija menor.

—Eso pensé...—habló con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, ante el silencio y las lágrimas de Julie, a quien le pesaban no solamente los años. La situación que vivían era lo más difícil para ella y John nunca estuvo allí para ayudarlos.

Madeline tomó el cigarrillo que había dejado sobre la mesa y lo encendió, dejando la marca de su labial rojo sobre la base del delgado cilindrado blanco, mientras expedía humo por su cavidad nasal.

—Vino a verla luego de ocho años, mamá. ¿Te parece justo?

—Madeline, basta.

Habló Thomas conservando la poca calma que le quedaba, quien deseó no haber tocado el tema. Julie estaba muy afectada ante las palabras de su hija. No podía refutarlas porque por más que le pesara, ella tenía razón.

La mujer dio media vuelta y se concentró en lavar los trastos para intentar calmarse y despejarse. Sacó un pañuelo por debajo de la manga de su vestido, el cual empapó con sus lágrimas, mientras hacía sonar su nariz. No quería aunar a una queja, no con Nina en su habitación escuchando todo.

La niña lloraba amarga ante todo lo que había escuchado. Tal vez podían subestimarla por su edad, pero entendía cada palabra y su pena era compartida silenciosamente. Aunque su tía tuviese razón, ella hubiese justificado a su padre como lo había hecho su abuela por mucho tiempo. Por mal que le pese, ella lo seguiría queriendo por el simple hecho de ser su progenitor.

Pero, al margen de aquella difícil situación, Nina no deseaba quedarse allí para llorar toda la tarde hasta que sus ojos se secasen y la obligaran a dormirse para despertar a las cinco de la madrugada para tener que soportar su retorcer de tripas que la llevarían a buscar comida, ya sea una hogaza de pan que se conservaba rancia y dura desde hace dos días o la sopa de rabo de buey de su nana, de la que hacía más de una noche venían digiriendo.

La situación del país y su estado emocional parecían cooperar para hacer de su vida un verdadero infierno, aunque pronto se acostumbraría a ello.

Miraba por la ventana y todo parecía tan lejano, mientras se recluía en su propio mundo para no solamente sentirse segura, sino también para obedecer las órdenes de su abuelo.

Pero el obedecer a su abuelo, la negaba a seguir sus deseos. No quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados esperando a que la noticia del sepelio de su amigo Steve llegase a la puerta de su hogar. Tomó la iniciativa sin pensar que a futuro, una locura como la que pensaba hacer, haría que su reputación no la dejase ni vivir en aquel pequeño barrio atestado de inmigrantes irlandeses.

Pero, _¿qué más da?_

Su padre había sido claro y su abuelo jamás jugaría con las palabras de John. Si realmente no deseaba una hija que no pudiese tener amigos _normales_ , ella no se molestaría en cambiar y le demostraría que se equivocaba. Le demostraría, incluso a su abuelo, que Steve podía ser tan normal como cualquier otro niño.

Respiró con fuerza, dejando el costal de plumas a un lado dándole un último vistazo a la puerta cerrada de su habitación, cruzando dedos, rogando que su abuela (o cualquiera) no decidiera entrar y sorprenderla ante la estupidez que había planeado hacer.

Como de costumbre, la cama rechinó al captar el movimiento de Nina quien se apresuraba a buscar su abrigo y escapar, no pretendía chocar frente a frente con un resfrío y mucho menos a semanas de que concluyese el invierno. Retiró el pasador de la ventana que daba hacia la escalera de incendios del edificio, rogando que Chuck, el amigo de su abuelo, no se encontrara revolviendo la basura en el callejón por el cual terminaba el camino de la escalerilla.

Pero, en ese momento, el picaporte de su habitación giró y con la entrada de luz que llenaba los recovecos oscuros de su cuarto, la silueta de una esbelta mujer logró divisar y malograr el plan de la niña.

—Nina, ¿qué haces?

La sorprendió su tía favorita, Madeline Jules.

Podría describirse como la mujer que, en un tiempo atrás, había sido la envidia de sus conocidas y amigas, ya sea por su suerte con los hombres o su asombroso encanto y belleza, los cuales había perdido cuando la bolsa de Wall Street se desplomó aquel jueves negro. Para variar, su vida se resume en dos acontecimientos. El primero, concierne al suicidio de su esposo tras las monumentales pérdidas que había sufrido luego de que los bancos cerraran y quedarse en bancarrota, además de su manía por los juegos de azar. El segundo, va de la mano con el retorno al camino del alcoholismo y al vicio del cigarrillo, en el cual parecía quedarse varada.

Había algo en lo que se distinguía y era en el arte de verse espléndida con solamente usar dos cambios de vestidos, zapatos de segunda mano y un abrigo de piel del que había decido no sacarle ganancia. Nunca perdió la costumbre de usar ese rush rojo en los labios o armar su cabello con spray y grandes ruleros que su madre aún conservaba cuando trabajaba en la peluquería de Lola's Beauty.

—Por favor tía, solamente quiero saber cómo está.

La voz temblorosa de Nina decía más de lo que sus ojos cristalinos dictaminaban. A Madeline no se la conocía por ser una alcahueta, era más bien una persona en quien se podía confiar ciegamente, además adoraba a Nina más que a nada en este mundo, ella era como la hija que nunca pudo tener.

La mujer sin la precisión de seguir sus pensamientos dio un rápido vistazo al pasillo que llevaba al comedor, asegurándose de que sus padres aún estuviesen entretenidos con alguna charla o tal vez, perdidos en alguna laguna mental de lo que anteriormente había acontecido en la sala.

Al notar que no había peligro, volvió su mirada condescendiente a la niña cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Bien, irás... pero con una condición—habló seriamente—, yo iré contigo.

Nina no se negó, después de todo, ella no era un fastidio y le hacía falta un poco de su compañía. Asintió con una media sonrisa forzada en el rostro, acatando el plan que armaron entre susurros y cautela.

Bajar por la escalerilla solidificada en hielo no era una gran idea, pero no tenía otra opción. Era arriesgado, si Nina pisaba mal alguno de los escalones podría llevar a una caída de dos pisos y las suelas de sus zapatos no eran de confianza. Madeline la esperaría en el callejón al costado del edificio, ya que Thomas no iba a dar una afirmativa aunque su hija se lo pidiera, no estaba dispuesto a negociar un encuentro con la señora Barnes.

Si tenía suerte saldría ilesa, pero si no era así, alguno de sus tobillos se torcería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Winifred había colmado la paciencia de su esposo, quien se había decidido en acompañarla hasta el departamento para reencontrarse con su hermana _Ida*_ , quien estaría cuidado a su hija de dos años, _Rebecca Barnes*_. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que partieron a la casa de Sara, ante la terrible noticia sobre el agravamiento del estado de Steve.

James se negó a moverse de la entrada que llevaba a la habitación de su amigo, pero oyó con claridad la promesa de su padre al reiterarle (por casi cuarta vez) que volvería para acompañarlo. A decir verdad, el niño no le dio bastante importancia en el momento, pero en un futuro se alegraría de haber tenido el apoyo de su padre.

 _¿Cómo era posible que la mente de un niño maquinara más que la de una persona adulta?_

Bucky estaba en un estado de shock mental que lo obligaba a interiorizarse, encerrarse en sí mismo. Tal vez, porque esa había sido la primera vez que experimentaba una desolación tan grande, la cual ni siquiera había percatado en cuanto arribó a los desolados sucuchos de Bay Ridge.

Su amigo Steve estaba muriendo y eso lo desconcertaba, ya que jamás había perdido a alguien cercano y no quería amoldar a la idea de que él se fuera. Le había tomado demasiada estima.

— _Ella tiene la culpa_.

Se repetía a sí mismo, mentalmente, apretando sus ojos al igual que sus puños.

Pero, antes de seguir inmerso en su soledad agónica, el picaporte de la habitación de Steve descendió de manera abrupta, mostrando la sonrisa fingida por parte del doctor Gordon que se despedía de Sara, pero que logró aliviarlo por un momento. El niño ojiazul se puso de pie rápidamente estirando su cuello para poder echar un vistazo dentro de la habitación.

—Oh no, pequeño—habló el añejado hombre atajando a Buck—, tu amiguito está muy cansado, es mejor dejarlo descansar.

Hablaba el médico saliendo de la habitación del pequeño Steve. Aquella afirmación provocó la alegría interna de Bucky, la cual se reflejó en sus azulados ojos que chocaron con los agrietados y cansados del hombre, quien le otorgó una leve sonrisa.

—Se recuperará, pero hay que darle tiempo.

Detrás del hombre, Sara salía de la habitación llevando consigo un balde, el cual estaba tapado con un trapo y emanaba un nauseabundo olor; cerró la puerta de la misma tras ella, mirando por última vez a su angelito que ahora descansaba tranquilo. Cargaba con una mirada cansada y amotinada, pero aliviada ante las buenas noticias.

Luego de hora y media, lidiando con la inflamación de garganta de su hijo, tras los vapores continuos para desprender la mucosa maligna que no dejaba respirar al niño y el expedir el reflujo de flema de su pecho, gracias al caldo de cebolla el cual había regurgitado junto con la flema aferrada a su pecho que terminó en el balde, la lucha de hora y media de Steve lo había dejado agotado.

—Veo que tus padres se han marchado, debiste ir con ellos.

Hablaba Sara con tranquilidad y parsimonia, mostrando una sonrisa cansada. Sus ojos eran de un azul apagado, sobre la hendidura de fosas que denotaban los progresivos insomnios que sufría desde que Steve había caído enfermo de faringitis hace más de dos semanas; la piel aferrada al hueso de los pómulos dejaba a la vista la flacura de su rostro que evidenciaba la carente ingesta de las comidas del día, seguramente de las cuatro obligatorias y de las dos que podía darse el lujo de tener, solamente constaba una y solamente era de pan y agua.

—Estos chicos parecen ser muy unidos, Sara—habló el anciano médico mientras se colocaba su abrigo largo, tipo gabardina, pasando una mano por dentro de la manga y repitiendo el procedimiento con el otro brazo.

—Lo son—habló con una sonrisa en el rostro la rubia mujer, dirigiéndose al baño para deshacerse del reflujo que había expedido Steve en aquel balde.

—Aunque, me resulta extraño que la pequeña Nina no esté aquí.

Bucky no pareció mostrar felicidad ante la mención de la niña. Hizo una mueca de enojo al escuchar su nombre, la cual no pasó desapercibida para Sara. Pensaba que sus abuelos le impedirían ir a ver a su amigo y esperaba que se mantuviese alejada de todo aquello, aunque no tardaría en presentarse frente a la puerta de la pequeña residencia Rogers.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Madeline percibió, a media cuadra de llegar a destino, que la niña cojeaba ante la dura caída, la cual había sido propiciada desde el último peldaño de la escalerilla de incendios. A decir verdad, no estaba tan alto, pero Nina logró doblarse el tobillo derecho de manera ridícula, ya que se había sobresaltado pensando que Chuck estaba en el lugar, cuando solamente había sido su tía quien se acercaba para ayudarla.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres volver?—preguntó preocupada su tía—, eso podría inflamarse y dudo que logres apoyar el pie en el camino de regreso.

—Estoy bien.

Nina fruncía el ceño, mientras apoyaba su pie lesionado en la acera, ejerciendo un fuerte agarre sobre el brazo de su tía para no perder la estabilidad.

—¿Sabes? Ahora entiendo por qué tu padre no te aprecia.

La niña la miró con interés, esperando que siguiera hablando. No quería escuchar un sermón de "tu padre no te quiere porque no eres lo que esperabas" o "cómo ser una señorita", ya había tenido muchas de esas charlas con ella y un millar con su abuela. No estaba de humor para soportar regaños.

—No merece que llores por él, porque no te ha visto crecer—reflexionó tomando la mano de Nina, eso definitivamente no era lo que esperaba—, nunca sabrá en qué te convertiste y en qué te convertirás. Nunca te amará tanto como lo hace Thomas y Julie—explicaba mientras caminaban lentamente, entre la gélida brisa invernal.

—No le tengo rencor. Nana me dijo que era porque le recordaba a mamá y porque había estado en la guerra.

—¿Crees que esa es una excusa para no verte? John nunca ha superado sus fantasmas, pero tú no tienes la culpa de eso.

Madeline indagó más de lo que debía. Se la conocía por ser impulsiva y muy poco precavida, había perdido el tacto hace tiempo. No podía hacerle ese tipo de preguntas a una niña de 12 años que, si bien entendía, no estaba en condiciones de responder u opinar. Nina solamente se limitó a levantar ambos hombros en señal de "no entender", aunque sabía bien a qué se refería su tía.

Recorrer cuadra y media para llegar a la residencia de los Rogers, se le había hecho un trecho eterno.

—¿Recuerdas... la frase que Nana te repetía cuando tenías siete años y llorabas por las noches?

Estaban a pocos metros de llegar a la puerta del departamento cuando Madeline se detuvo para que Nina le respondiera a la pregunta, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos. No sabía adonde pretendía llegar con ese interrogatorio, pero lograba atraer su atención completamente.

—S-si.

Respondió titubeando recordando las noches que había llorado de pequeña, rogando que su padre regresara. Hasta aquel día en la que escuchó al abuelo Thomas narrarle lo que John había mandado en una de las pocas cartas que solía enviar. Fue una respuesta a su abuelo cuando este le envió la primera foto de Nina a sus 6 años. En ella, expresó que esperaba verla crecer feliz junto a ellos, sin tener la intención de involucrarse en ese panorama, ya que para él seguía significando el vivo recuerdo de su esposa y la razón por la que murió.

Desde niña entendió que no podía presionarlo, no podía presionar a su padre por más lágrimas que haya desperdiciado. Será hasta el día en que logre entenderlo o de expulsarlo para siempre de sí.

—¿Puedes recitarla?

Nina asintió levemente, bajando la mirada, un poco apenada. Su nana solía hacer que se lo recitara cuando la veía desmotivada. Al parecer, Madeline había aprendido el mismo truco.

— _Eres amable, eres inteligente, eres importante._

La morocha de ojos claros sonrió satisfecha y le dio un beso en la frente.

—Eres muy importante para mí ¿oíste? Que nunca se te olvide.

Nina logró esbozar una sonrisa mientras avanzaban hasta la entrada del departamento de Sara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bien, linda, me voy—anunció Gordon, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, vislumbrando a Sara salir del baño con el balde ya limpio—. Recuerda que tienes pacientes que atender el lunes.

—Lo sé, veré quien puede cuidar a Steve en mi ausencia.

—Yo podría hacerlo.

Se ofreció el pequeño Buck con mucho entusiasmo. Sara miró al niño y sonrió complacida al entender lo importante que podría ser Steve para sus amigos, pero entendía muy bien como Gordon que Bucky e incluso Nina deberían estar un tiempo alejados de Steve para evitar el contagio de lo que quedaba de su faringitis.

—Lo lamento amiguito, pero no es seguro que estés cerca de tu amigo en este momento.

—Podrías contagiarte.

Explicaron ambos adultos con paciencia y tacto, intentando no herir la susceptibilidad del pequeño James. Pero, antes de que la puerta se abriera despidiendo a Gordon, esta llamó con tres golpes de nudillos leves desde fuera, los golpes fueron tan bajos como si no quisieran despertar o alborotar a nadie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gordon abandonó el lugar luego de un breve encuentro con Nina y su tía Madeline y en los siguientes treinta minutos todo se tensó nuevamente.

Sara, ahora que había dejado de atender a Steve, se encontraba revisando la inflamación de tobillo de Nina, a la cual estaba tratando con hielo envuelto en una toalla, asentado en la zona de hinchazón, mientras Madeline tomaba un poco de té de hierbas que Sara solía preparar para sus invitados.

—Realmente no querrás saberlo, Sara.

Respondió Madeline a la pregunta que, infaliblemente, iba a ser vigente desde el momento en que Nina atravesara el umbral de la entrada cojeando.

"— _¿Qué te pasó?_ —"

—Seguro escapaste desde la escalera y te caíste. Eres tan torpe.

Intervino Bucky, negando con la cabeza mirando a Nina despectivamente, la niña le otorgó una mirada mordaz. Él conocía demasiado bien las estrategias que ella utilizaba para escapar de su casa.

—Oye y ¿tú cómo lo sabes?

Madeline sonó muy sorprendida, ya que le resultó interesante que Bucky supiese aquello, al menos, databa de no ser la primera vez que Nina hacía esas travesuras para salir del departamento por la ventana de su habitación.

—Siempre que el señor Thomas no la deja salir a jugar con nosotros, ella toma el camino de la escalera.

—Oye, cierra la boca—habló Nina un poco molesta porque revelase su secreto, además de que no quería que Sara supiera que tomaba el camino de la escalera, ya que últimamente su abuelo no la dejaba juntarse con Steve.

—Oblígame, tonta...—

—Oigan, oigan, oigan ¿qué fue eso?—regañó Sara Rogers mirando a ambos niños con el ceño fruncido—. Bucky, no deberías tratar de esa forma a Nina.

—Ella se lo merece, fue su culpa que Steve enfermara—se defendió el muchacho.

Nina bajó la mirada ante eso, no podía replicar y que luego se supiera la verdad. No quería que la juzgaran de mentirosa.

Los niños ignoraban el hecho de que Sara sabía la verdad. Los tres habían guardado el secreto hasta que todo empezó a empeorar. Steve y Nina solamente con mirarse lo intuyeron. Bucky, por su parte, lo supo por cuenta de la misma Nina, quien buscó en él un poco de apoyo, pero solamente encontró culpa, desde aquel día en que la faringitis de Steve se puso peor.

Pero el niño había guardado el secreto, no iba a delatar a Nina por más enojado que estuviese con ella.

Aunque ¿quién creería que Steve pudiese esconderle secretos a su madre?

Sara siempre lo supo, siempre supo que la causa del resfrío de su hijo, fue por aquella tarde fría en la que Nina y su pequeño volvían a sus respectivas casas después de pasar la tarde en la residencia Barnes.

—Nina no sabía que podía haber consecuencias, pequeño—habló Madeline, intentando calmar la situación.

—Es verdad—afirmó Sara mirando a Nina, quien había empezado a sollozar en silencio—, no es tu culpa—Sara tomó el mentón de Nina y lo levantó levemente para que esta la mirara a los ojos.

—S-si yo hu-hubiese sabido que... —Sara cortó su oración negando con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Steve se comportó tal y como un niño cualquiera lo habría hecho—intentó sonreír Sara—, quería probar que podía ser fuerte, soportando el frío prestándote su abrigo—consoló la mujer—, fue una decisión que él tomó, no puedes culparte por eso.

Por más que Sara lo intentó, Nina no logró esbozar una sonrisa, permaneció con la mirada fija en su tobillo, a lo que la mujer suspiró profundamente desmotivada al no lograr que se sintiera mejor. No deseaba que la niña se sintiera culpable por algo que, de todas formas, en algún otro momento pasaría, por (x) causa.

—Bucky—llamó Sara, ahora dirigiendo una mirada al niño quien se encontraba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. Este la observó con atención—. Si te hubiese tocado acompañar a Nina a su casa y ella no hubiese llevado un buen abrigo y tú si ¿qué habrías hecho?

El niño la miró con confusión pestañeando continuamente, como si los pensamientos se quemaran sobre sus retinas azuladas. Allí lo entendió, él habría hecho lo mismo que Steve hizo, él le habría entregado su abrigo para no verla sufrir la inclemencia del clima. Era como una ley, una ley en la que el hombre siempre se distinguía sobre su fuerza, Steve quiso demostrar la suya, así como Bucky lo hubiese hecho también.

El ojiazul no respondió directamente, pero sus ojos dijeron más de lo que Sara buscada. La mujer sonrió por ello, aunque no haya ayudado a levantarle el ánimo a la niña.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de unos minutos, las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la cocina para preparar algo para cena. Esa noche se decantaban por alguna sopa o un té caliente para pasar el frío.

Nina y Bucky permanecieron sentados en la mesada del reducido comedor, mirándose de tanto en tanto, queriendo hablar, buscando las palabras correctas, pero con el carente valor para hacerlo. Se sentían tan pequeños el uno con el otro.

—L-lo siento—habló primero Bucky claramente arrepentido, con la mirada agachada la cual reposaba sobre la mesada de madera. Nina no lo observó directamente, intentó escudriñarlo por el rabillo del ojo, pero tampoco se animó demasiado; aun así sostuvo el gran abrigo que Sara le había confinado, ya que el hecho de dejar reposar hielo envuelto en una toalla vieja sobre su tobillo inflamado, había logrado estremecerla de frío. Pero, le había garantizado un gran alivio a la zona afectada.

—Yo también—dijo ella un poco estremecida.

Bucky ahora buscó su mirada.

—Y ¿tú por qué?—preguntó confundido, mirándola con cautela.

—Por no ser tan lista como tú—la niña sonaba apenada. Bucky, por su parte, logró esbozar una media sonrisa ante esa negación, la cual era una mentira para él. Ambos eran niños inteligentes y pasaron por muchas necesidades como para darse a la idea de que no eran _listos_.

—A veces puede que seas una torpe—afirmó el niño, logrando hacer sonreír a Nina, quien le sostuvo la mirada—, pero estoy seguro de que eres mucho más lista que yo.

Nina apretó el sostén que ejercía sobre la chaqueta cubriéndose aún más los hombros, mientras desviaba la mirada, no quería que el niño, ni nadie, notara el rubor de sus mejillas.

Ambos niños lograron comprender con pocas palabras lo que podía significar una amistad, aunque hubiese sido un poco reciente su primer encuentro en el callejón donde Bucky salvó a Steve y lo conoció por primera vez.

Bucky y Nina desde ese inicio nunca se pudieron llevar bien, ya que muchas veces se disputaban la responsabilidad de cuidar a Steve de los matones y alejarlo de los problemas. Pero, con el tiempo aprenderían a convivir y a dejar de lado su mal carácter, aunque Nina empezaría a ganar terreno con ambos durante su adolescencia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luego de unas semanas en las que Madeline se ofreció a cuidar del pequeño Rogers, Steve volvió a la escuela junto a Nina y Bucky. Sus brotes cutáneos causados por la enfermedad desaparecieron y su estado de salud mejoró, no del todo, pero al menos podía mantenerse en pie y presenciar los partidos de fútbol de Bucky, o ir al parque con Nina e incluso compartir boletos en la feria de primavera.

 _No hay mal que dure cien años, ni cuerpo que lo aguante._

La llegada de los siguientes dos años despertarían la primavera sobre las flores marchitas que reposaban en la ventana de Nina. Flores que James Buchanan en un futuro cuidaría.

* * *

 **N. de autora:**

Los guiños a las enfermedades de Steve que hice en este capítulo, _no son inventadas_ , tal y como marqué: anemia perniciosa, escoliosis, astigmatismo, fiebre amarilla, faringitis y fiebre reumática (escarlatina), él padeció realmente de estas enfermedades, además de otras más como: sordera (parcial), arritmia, úlceras en el estómago, pies planos, diabetes, sinusitis, resfriados frecuentes y problemas nerviosos.

En realidad, la faringitis producto de un resfrío, fue mi campo de trabajo para dar con la fiebre reumática que es la enfermedad más grave que Steve ha tenido. En la que casi muere, por decirlo de una forma.

 **.**

Los hechos son asentados durante la gran depresión, como se habrán dado cuenta la familia Rogers y O'Neil son muy humildes y pobres a comparación de la de Bucky.

No hay mucha " _exactitud_ " sobre en qué área de Brooklyn se crió Steve, pero yo elegí _Bay Ridge_ ya que allí en aquella época pudieron asentarse los inmigrantes irlandeses (la familia Rogers es irlandesa). Por tanto, mi historia se desarrollará allí.

 **.**

Los hermanos de Bucky no son una de las maravillas de la historia. pero se verán bastante para mantener el pie de UCM. Ya que Bucky, en lo cinematográfico era el mayor de cuatro hermanos.

Y en vez de inventar nombre, tomé la primera generación del árbol genealógico de los Barnes, que consta de Rebecca (como hermana menor) y Bucky **(Tierra-616)**. Luego, tomé los hermanos de Bucky en la "realidad alterna" de la primera generación Daniel Barnes o Brooklyn Barnes **(Tierra-9602)** y Richards Barnes **(Tierra-616)**.

Lo sé, es un lío, pero lo único que deben recordar es que Richards y Daniel son gemelos.

 _Ida_ es la tía de Bucky, también pertenece al universo 616.

 **.**

Iba a dejarles las edades de los personajes en una tabla, pero no quiero liarlas más. Supongo que ustedes intuyen más o menos cómo viene la mano con el tema de las relaciones y las edades entre los personajes ¿verdad?

De todas formas, si lo necesitan, me dicen y publico la tabla en el próximo capítulo.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! Lamento haber tardado tanto. Déjenme algún review para saber si les ha gustado este inicio, no es muy bueno pero me ha gustado escribirlo.

 _¡Un abrazote enorme de Hulk!_


End file.
